


I'll Always Be Here

by AllisonAllura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonAllura/pseuds/AllisonAllura
Summary: Allison, Jumin Han, And Jihyun Kim were all childhood friends, Allison being Jihyun's first crush, but she goes abroad to America without telling anyone. Eventually meeting Yoosung, who invited her to join the RFA, with Rika still running it. Will Jihyun's feeling re-develop? Come see.
Relationships: Rika/V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V |Kim Jihyun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome To The RFA

It had been three years since Allison had last been in Korea. Missing the smiling faces of her friends and most of her family. Living aboard in America was the hardest decision she had ever made, but she didn’t regret it. She felt as though she couldn’t. The journey helped her see life through a new light, just how precious and timid it was. 

She sat in silence as she thought about the past three years, the only sounds accompanying her thoughts were the soft rumbling of the plane engines, along with the raindrops rapidly hitting the window. What would she do when she got back? Would anyone remember her? She doubted it. She didn’t even tell her closest friends she was leaving. Knowing that if she did, they would just have tempted her to stay. 

Reality escaped her until she felt a bump in the plane. Quickly snapping out of her trance, she glanced out of the window once more to see that the plane had landed. Letting out a soft sigh of relief, mere moments had felt like an hour as the plane entered the boarding station. Walking into the main airport, her eyes scanned the large room, looking for a familiar face. 

Standing right by the security check was a boy around her age and height, he had blonde hair, and violet eyes. She nodded to herself, that was him. Yoosung Kim, a man she had gotten to know on LOLOLOL during her time living aboard. Though Allison didn’t play the game anymore, she and Yoosung were sure to keep in contact. As she got closer she smiled. “Yoosung?” she called out, making him quickly look up to her in response.

“Allison!” His voice filled with excitement as she stepped closer, resting her suitcase by her leg as she smiled in return. “Welcome back to Korea! I have my friend waiting for us in his car outside! We’ll drop you off at your apartment. But there is something we want to ask you first!” Though this was the first time both of them had met in person, She felt like she’d known him forever. And whatever question he had he seemed even more excited for, if that was even possible at this point.

She couldn’t help but laugh, his high energy radiating from him, seemingly affecting the people around them. With a simple nod he took her bag from the ground, carrying it out the door. Stopping in front of a cherry red sports car, the trunk popped open as a man with the brightest red hair she’d possibly ever seen stepped out, he wore a plain red undershirt with a black and yellow jacket overtop. His accessories included a cross necklace, yellow headphones resting across the back of his neck, and black and yellow striped glasses. 

“Oh, Seven!” Yoosung spoke towards the man. “Introductions! This is Allison! My friend who’s been living in America.” He placed her bag in the trunk before gesturing his arms towards her. The red haired man who she assumed was now “Seven” looked to her and gave a soft smile. 

“Glad to see Yoosung can actually make some friends on his own!” He gave a smirk, shutting the trunk once everything was settled inside, then folded his arms looking directly at Yoosung who now had an insulted expression on his face. She could already tell that they had a type of friendship where picking on the other was the norm, and you appreciated that. 

“I can make friends just fine!” Yoosung spoke defensively, Allison however, couldn’t help the smile forming on her lips, a soft giggle to follow as both men looked at her, Seven beaming with pride as Yoosung looked rather annoyed. “Ugh, whatever. Let’s get her home so she can get comfortable!” 

“But didn’t you have something you wanted to ask me?” Allsion asked, tilting her head slightly, assuming he had already forgotten from the joking. She was rather curious on whatever they wanted to ask, since they’d only known each other personally for no more than ten minutes. Maybe they had a job? Or maybe Yoosung just wanted to see if she would start playing LOLOLOL with him again.

“Oh! Well, we’ll just ask you once you’re at home!” He spoke with a wide smile, walking to the passenger back door and opening the door for her, she simply nodded in response and sat inside, giving a kind thank you as he shut the door back. Both of them climbing into the car, once the engine began to rumble, music began to play through the speakers, it was a mix of electronic and pop, She could assume this was Seven’s music as he was now headbanging, earning laughter from both herself and Yoosung.

The drive back to the apartment was filled with laughter, most of the ride spent by Seven and Yoosung telling each other the corniest puns she’d ever heard. Before long the car pulled into the front of the three story building, it was a more modern building, each apartment had a balcony along with the building being laid out to make it seem as if every apartment was a penthouse. 

“You.. live here?!” The surprise clear in Yoosung’s voice, maybe he was expecting something a bit more normal? But she supposed to someone living in a small dorm room even a regular sized apartment would be a whole house to him. 

Allison nodded, a gentle smile on her features. “I had a relative take care of it for me while I was away, Do you want to come inside?” She glanced between both of them, letting them know the question was for both. With bright smiles they nodded, exiting the car they made their way inside the building. “All apartments here require keypad combinations that need to be changed monthly, for safety.” 

They both nodded in understanding as she opened the door, they all entered. The inside looked as modern as the outside, pure white walls decorated with photographs and paintings, both men thought some of the photographs seemed familiar, but couldn’t quite pin where Against the wall below the pictures was a white velvet sofa, the TV mounted onto the wall across from it. The coffee table was glass with a golden outline, the center of the table held a vase with roses, ranging from blue, orange, red, white, and pink roses. Almost every window being floor to ceiling. 

“So!” Allison began, breaking them for their awe-struck faces, curiosity taking over her to where she simply couldn’t wait any longer. “What was it you wanted to ask me?” She asked as she sat on the sofa, while both of them sitting in white, velvet chairs, sitting to the right of the sofa. 

“Right!” Seven began, he thought it would be best to ask, since he had already went over it with V. No major decision was to be made without his approval and to his surprise, V accepted without much thought. “Yoosung and I are apart of this charity organization named the “RFA” or Rika’s Fundraising Association, we hold parties where we well.. Raise money for charity!” He paused for a second as she nodded in understanding. “And we want to know if you want to join!” He finished the sentence in an excited tone, throwing his arms into the air for emphasis. 

She was shocked to say the least, her eyes wide before squinting slightly, trying to understand why. She wasn’t expecting an invitation to anything since they’d only known each other in person for about an hour now, but she knew she couldn’t say no to something going towards a good cause. “Well.. what brought this up so suddenly? Who’s idea was it?” She asked curiously, keeping her voice even so the question wouldn’t come off as offensive or with ill intent in any way. 

“That was me.” Yoosung answered. “I felt like you’d make a really good addition to the association! The founder is my cousin, her name is Rika. I guess it won’t take you long to meet her if you do decide to join. I mentioned you to Seven, and then Seven and I brought you up to Rika and her fiance, V. And they seemed pretty excited to have you!” He spoke with a bright smile.

She took a moment to think about everything they’d told her, how could she deny a chance to help others? And make possible new friends in the process? She smiled and nodded. “I’d love to! Are the parties an annual thing?” she asked out of curiosity before noticing them let out a held breathe before before returning her wide smile, nodding in response to her question.

“The parties are usually once a year or once every few months, really when the coordinator, Rika, is up for one! But I’ll need your phone to download our messenger app though!” Seven stated as he held out his hand for her phone, she took a quick glance over to Yoosung who nodded. Taking her phone out of her pocket she unlocked it before handing it to him. He wasted no time getting to work, Yoosung stood to walk over to the sofa, sitting beside her to not disturb Seven. 

“I’m really glad you decided to join! It’s going to be so much fun! Maybe you can help run the parties one day!” His enthusiasm never ceased to amaze her, even when they spoke online he was the same exact person, always looking for the brighter side of things and quick to say that anyone can do anything. Including her hosting a party apparently, which she didn’t see happening, not anytime soon at least. 

“Finished!” Seven said as he handed her back the phone. “You’re already a registered member, and I put a star next to your name just for laughs, it’s an inverted star, so the opposite of Yoosung’s! He has a solid star, now go on! Log in! Try it out!” Both himself and Yoosung pulled out their own phones, waiting for you in a chatroom. “Just hit the “Chatroom” option, and select the day, and you’re in!” She followed his instructions before a chatroom opened up, visible excitement in her eyes.

Allison☆ has joined the chatroom.

707: Welcome to the RFA, Allison!

Yoosung★: Welcome!


	2. Jumin Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after joining the RFA, Allison speaks to one of her childhood friends, Jumin Han. This is the first time they've spoken in three years. So how will it go?
> 
> In this chapter, you also get a flashback of how they first met.

It had been three days since Allison had joined the RFA and she was loving every second of it, Though she hadn’t met everyone, apart from Seven and Yoosung she had only met Zen and Jaehee thus far. Both of them were sweet though Zen’s favorite topic seemed to be himself, and Jaehee’s being coffee or her boss, Jumin Han. 

The name was all too familiar, her mind thinking of the times when they were just children, she had been at Jihyun’s home that day with their families being fairly close and visit each other often, as they were discussing all sorts of different matters they had heard a crash outside. As the more curious of the two, Allison was the first to head outside, Jihyun following close behind. Whenever she was around he was never too far away, thought she never knew why, she never minded.

As they stepped outside she looked to the right to see a ride-on car had crashed against the side of the home, standing next to it was a child dressed in a tux, he had raven hair and onyx eyes. Holding a flip phone to his ear, she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight before rushing over to him.

“Are you alright?” She asked, stopping just a few feet in front of him, finally noticing the car had an airbag that had deployed. As Jihyun stood beside her he seemed tense, not quite understanding why, she gently laid her hand on his forearm and gave a soft smile, seemingly calming him down. 

As a girl and boy who seemed to be just about his age approached him he sighed softly, though taken aback for a moment as he noticed one had pink hair and the other a soft turquoise. “Yes, thank you for asking.” Keeping his first statement simple as he looked back down to his phone, shutting it before sighing once more. “Do you know who lives here?” He asked as he placed a hand on his hip. 

Allison nodded in response, gesturing a hand to Jihyun. “Jihyun does!” He visibly stiffened for a moment before giving an awkward nod and a smile. Allison quick to place her hand on his arm again for comfort.

“I see, are you two related?” the boy asked as he took glances between the two, they both simply shook their heads. “Romantically involved?” Allison’s eyes grew slightly wider as Jihyun’s face grew a soft pink, they were both quick to laugh the awkwardness off. 

“No no, We’re just friends. Besides, it’s rather early for romance isn’t it?” She asked as both boys nodded. “I think introductions are in order! Since it seems you’re so curious!” She began with a soft giggle. “I’m Allison, Allison Allura. Yes the pink hair is natural.” She stated earning a chuckle from Jihyun, both of them often got the question if their hair was dyed, though once they found out it was natural, people were a lot more cruel to Allison about it then Jihyun. 

The cruel comments would always made Allison shrink into herself, it hurt Jihyun to see her that way, feeling so unsure of herself and not seeing just how unique she was. But he was always there to stand up for her, and remind her. “And this is Jihyun Kim! Yes his is natural as well.” She added once more before smiling to the boy before them.

“I see, I am Jumin Han.” His voice matched that of a business man’s. “Right, so what do I owe you for crashing into your home?” He pulled out his phone once more, she assumed he was ready to make a call to his father or a bank, maybe he had a private lawyer?

Jihyun was quick to decline his offer. “No no, it’s fine, really.” His voice was nervous, he never really did like being the center of attention. His eyes kept making quick darts to Allison, as if silently pleading with her to take the attention away from him.

She shook her head, she knew Jihyun was shy, but he needed to try to be a bit more social. To her knowledge, she was the only friend he had. “Nonsense, you must want something in return.” the boy broke them from their silent argument with a persistent tone, Allison gave a small nudge forward in hopes that Jihyun would actually give somewhat of an answer. 

“Maybe..” He began, trying to find the words to say, looking over to Allison who gave him a nod of encouragement, she had always encouraged him to try and find more friends. “Just your friendship, would be great.” 

The boy seemed taken back. “Friendship..? Is that really all you want? No money or anything?” He tilted his head slightly, confusion clear in his eyes. Jihyun simply nodded in response as Allison smiled widely. “Very well, if that’s all you need. But no deal is complete without a contract. So we need one for this.” 

Allison nodded. “Of course! I’ll go inside and get you some paper and a pen, you two just talk and I’ll be right back!” she then headed inside before either of them could speak against it. It only took her three minutes before coming back, them forming the contract and signing it right then and there. She’s positive Jumin still has it to this day. 

With not much to do for the day, she decided to log onto the messenger, in small hope of meeting her old friend.

*Allison has joined the chatroom*  
*Jumin Han has joined the chatroom*

Jumin: Allison? Is it really you?

Allison: It’s good to see you, Jumin. 

Jumin: It’s nice to see you as well.Though I have to ask, where have you been for the past three years?  
Jumin: You left without saying a word to Jihyun or I.  
Jumin: We got worried when you just.. Vanished. 

Allison: I know.. I’m sorry. I was living abroad in America.  
Allison: Some family matters had come up and it was a choice of either staying in Korea, or going to America.  
Alllison: I didn’t tell you or Jihyun because I knew both of you would have made me want to stay.

Jumin: I suppose..  
Jumin: But that doesn’t matter now.  
Jumin: He’ll be thrilled to hear from you again.

Allison: Jihyun? Is he.. In the RFA?

Jumin: Yes, He is the co-founder. 

Allison: Really? That’s amazing!

Jumin: He always was looking for a way to help others.

Allison: Yes, i’m glad fate lead me to both of you again. 

Jumin: As am I. We’ll all have to meet up soon.  
Jumin: Though you’ll have to excuse me, I have important matters to deal with at the moment. 

Allison: Of course, we’ll talk again soon. 

Jumin: Yes. Then i’ll see you then.

*Jumin has left the chatroom*  
*Allison has left the chatroom* 

She stared at her phone for a few minutes after she had left the chatroom, a bright, genuine smile on her lips as her thoughts went to meeting Jumin and Jihyun in person again. Words couldn’t express how much she had missed them both during her time living abroad. The temptation to fly back just for them had her debating to buy tickets home several times. 

But she was home, she had already met Jumin.. Now she only needed to speak to Jihyun, and hope he wasn’t mad at her for leaving. Though she wouldn’t be able to blame him if he was. She had been his first friend and she just up and vanished, how could he forgive something like that? She looked up at the ceiling and sighed softly. Now, she just has to wait.


	3. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin invited Jihyun to meet him at a cafe, they have some important matters to discuss.

Jumin stared down at his papers, eyes narrowing as he tapped his pen subconsciously against his desk. His thoughts seemed to be traveling in a million directions, swirling in an endless pool of questions he didn’t have the answers to, leaving him unable to focus on his work. He knew better than to believe “They would have wanted her to stay” as Allison’s reasoning for not telling himself or Jihyun that she was leaving the country. But still, that didn’t change the fact that she was here now.. And she wanted to meet up with both men. 

He took glances to his phone, his mind settling for a moment before debating whether or not to call Jihyun before Allison got the chance to, there was so much Allison had yet to learn. So much had changed with Jihyun, some of it even Jumin didn’t understand. He had been distancing himself from everyone, just a few months ago he seemed full of life, always quick to be an active participant in whatever the RFA was doing. Now when the two men saw each other he looked to be nothing more than an empty shell, a puppet wearing a taped on smile. There was something he was keeping to himself, and it was destroying him from the inside out. It being locked in his head like a disease, it’s only mission to take every ounce of sanity until nothing is left, giving him no choice but to break, or worse.

Matters only got worse when Jumin had realized that Jihyun was going blind, only finding out through noticing Jihyun begin to struggle to get around rooms, constantly bumping into things. Not hesitating the offer to pay for surgery to fix the issue, Jihyun was quick to decline, stating he “deserves this.”, stating that he was fully accepting of letting himself go blind. The statement alone left Jumin worried beyond comprehension, how had he “deserved” such a cruel fate? Jumin had asked time and time again what happened to cause such a thing. He would simply answer “an accident.” everytime without fail, Though Jumin knew better than to believe that as well. 

What he couldn’t understand is how, he always seemed so happy with Rika and as far as Jumin knew she wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, Jihyun had spoken time and time again how amazing she was and Jumin had seen it first hand. So what else could be causing him to think and act in such manners? Maybe the dismissal of Allison had a negative effect on him? Maybe he was afraid someone else would disappear just as she had? None of it made sense. Without much more thought he quickly picked up his phone, dialing the number before holding his phone up to his ear, still tapping his pen on the desk as he impatiently waited.   
  
“Hello? V speaking.” His voice came through the speaker, his voice filled with a mix of tiredness and emptiness, making Jumin slightly worry. 

“V, It’s Jumin.” Keeping his tone as leveled as he could, knowing Jihyun hated it when he sounded worried. “I called because I knew I had to tell you before she got the chance to.” He stated, when silence followed he continued. “Allison has returned from her travels.” Jumin heard Jihyun’s breath hitch, making his eyebrows furrow slightly. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no.” Jihyun was quick to respond. “I’m just surprised. I had begun to think we’d never see her again..” He paused for a moment, remembering how he had felt when she disappeared. He was worried for months on end, and with no way to contact her it only kept growing worse, Jumin was the one able to calm him down, once getting word she was no longer in the country, Jihyun was hurt by the news, why had she left without telling him? But nevertheless, he was glad she was safe. 

“So.. the girl Yoosung brought in, truly is Allison? Seven had only given me her name and all I could do was hope.” When Saeyoung had called him to speak to both Rika and himself of a new girl Yoosung had met, an “Allison” and how they saw her to be a perfect member for the RFA. As soon as her name was spoken his heart skipped a beat, daring to get his hopes up as his mind raced with questions. Could she really be in Korea? Where has she been for so long? It all seemed rather silly now.

But the truth was, he did more than hope it was Allison, he had practically begged to any and all God’s he could that it was her. Allison was someone very dear to him, she was his first crush, his first kiss, though it wasn’t intentional both of them still counted it as they were both blushing messes afterwards. It was more a case of walking right into each other, lips crashing in return. Both of their flustered faces not being able to pull away for a few seconds before Jihyun apologized a million and one ways, both of them later confessing they found the kiss quite nice. 

“Yes, but, Allison is wanting to meet us soon. No specific dates were made only that “soon” would be preferred.” Breaking Jihyun from his thoughts while being sure to keep his voice level as he spoke, trying to get across how serious this was, she was trying her best to make it up to both of them and they simply couldn’t deny her request. 

“I see.. Would it be just the three of us? Or would Rika be coming along as well?” Jihyun asked, His voice seemed nervous, just the thought of springing all of this new information on her in a matter of seconds seemed slightly cruel, what if she wasn’t expecting it and leaves the room? How hurt would Allison be? What if herself and Rika don’t get along? Would he have to choose between his childhood friend or his girlfriend? 

“V, at the moment, let’s meet somewhere, just the two of us. And we’ll discuss a few things over.” Jumin had found it to be a better idea if Rika wasn’t there for the discussion he had planned, he was going to get all the answers he’d been looking for one way or another. 

“Very well. We’ll meet at the usual cafe yes?” He asked, once getting confirmation from Jumin he hung up, walking to the door and grabbing his coat. Pausing when he heard the bedroom door begin to open, looking over his shoulder he saw Rika, though she wasn’t much more than a blur to him, he could still make out her long curled hair hanging gracefully just below her waist as he smiled softly. “Good morning my love.” 

“Morning.” Her green eyes held the tiredness her voice carried, she looked over him slowly before eyeing his coat. “Where are you going?” Her voice had turned cold, making Jihyun stiffen slightly. He knew she was just being paranoid, but that didn’t stop the worry. 

“I’m just meeting Jumin for some lunch, I’ll be back in an hour, tops.” His hand rested on the doorknob leading out of his home, his faded vision watching her every movement for any sign she was upset, though unlucky for him, she hid her emotions rather well, and he doubted she’d let him get close enough to properly look into her eyes at the moment. 

“That’s fine. Tell Jumin I said hello.” She stated simply, no trace of any emotion in her voice. Jihyun narrowed his eyes softly, only trying to get a clearer view of her face to see if she had actually meant it. But her face was as straight as stone, leaving him feeling rather uneasy as he nodded softly. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you soon.” He opened the door, being sure to grab his cane before stepping out, shutting the door softly behind him. Luckily Jihyun only lived a walking distance away from the cafe, as he felt rather uncomfortable taking random taxis and didn’t want to be of any further burden to Jumin. 

The early morning air was chilly as he walked, taking in the slightest sounds to give him hints on exactly where he was going, some sounds never changed, making these key sounds for when he walked. Example, whenever he had made it halfway there would always be a dog barking in a house he had to pass, weather the dog be inside the home or following him by the fence, it would always be there. 

The only thing he could see anymore in the world from a distance, was light. But today didn’t have as much light as others, as he took a breathe in he could smell it, rain. A smell that comforted him seemingly more than any other. The air always seemed to hold the scent of rain even hours before it arrived and another few after it departed, always leaving him alert of small weather changes, and what to be prepared for. Though with leaving his umbrella at home, he wasn’t as prepared as he had hoped to be. 

As he had finally arrived at the cafe he opened the door, the smell of coffee and pastries overtaking his senses, making him smile softly in response. Walking up to the counter he gave a description of Jumin and asked the cashier if she had seen him walk in yet, when she simply shook her head and gave him a polite no he simply nodded in response, figuring he’d order a coffee since he had a few minutes to spare. 

When Jumin arrived Jihyun was sat at a table by the window, listening to the rain fall against the glass as he took sips of his coffee, his cane propped up against the window. Taking slow strides he stood by the table, waiting for Jihyun to acknowledge his presence, it didn’t take long before he looked over to him with a soft smile. “Greetings Jumin.”

“Yes, hello.” Jumin sat across from him, finally taking in the features of his childhood friend, his eyes held purple bags under them, did this man ever get any sleep? He didn’t have his sunglasses on, leaving the light turquoise of his eyes visible, they seemed to be getting duller by the day, giving a positive sign that his sight was indeed growing worse. “I apologize for asking you to meet me here on such short notice. But there are some important matters we need to discuss before meeting Allison.”

Jihyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head slightly. “Yes, of course.” He sat his coffee back onto the table before looking into Jumin’s eyes. “What matters did you want to discuss, Jumin?” Being sure his voice remained soft as he asked, he had a gut feeling he knew where this conversation was going to go. 

“It’s your eyes.” Jumin spoke plainly, not hesitating to get his point across, Jihyun stiffened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Your support and criticism is always appreciated as I am a growing writer!


	4. Talk of the surgery.

V stepped back into his home, clothes and hair drenched from the pouring rain as he sighed, resting his cane against the wall before sliding his shoes off. The apartment was quiet, only the sound of rain hitting the floor to ceiling windows could be heard, it didn’t take long to realize the apartment lights must be off, as the little remaining of his vision was thrown into darkness, maybe Rika had left while he was away? She didn’t officially live with him, her apartment still across town. But just to make sure…

“Rika?” He called out, nothing but silence remained. He nodded softly, beginning to make his way through his apartment. He was always sure that his furniture was never moved, so the map of his home in his mind wouldn’t be disturbed. As he entered the bedroom he flipped on the light switch,the light giving some assistance. With a soft sigh, he walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Pushing aside other forms of papers such as bills or old client information, he spotted the picture he was looking for, laying in the top right corner, he pulled it out slowly and began to look over it, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

The photo showed 3 faces, each with a different colored hair, black, mint, and standing in the middle of the two men, was pink hair. He looked over her features, she had pale skin and the softest mauve eyes he’d ever seen. The photo was Jumin, Himself, and Allison in their graduation robes, it was taken right after their high school graduation ceremony. Her hands were resting on both of their waist as Jihyun’s right arm was resting over her shoulders, Jumin’s arms were resting by his side, though he was sure this was the only photo to exist of Jumin with even a hint of a smile. 

Though he tried to focus on the photo as a whole, his eyes never left Allison. Millions of questions raced through his mind, his elbows resting on his thighs as he hunched over slightly. Would Allison still look the same as she does here? With such a gentle face and lively personality, her pink hair giving her such a unique appearance anyone could appreciate the genuine beauty from it. She had been his first crush though he was far too scared to act upon it. Jumin tried to convince him a few times but to no avail, chuckling at the memory he softly shook his head, setting the photo down on his bedside table where his eyes fell to a piece of paper that he had missed before, picking it up as he strained his eyes to read. 

_“Jihyun, I had to return home early for the party planning, please text me when you’re home. I hope your lunch with Jumin went well._

_-Rika”_

He set the note down once more and pulled his phone out of his pocket, the automated voice guiding him through the apps though he had a good memory of where they were. _“Text messages, Rika.”_ The voice notified him as he began to type his message out.

_**Jihyun:** Good evening my love, I’ve just gotten back home and read your letter, I hope the party preparations are going well for you. Please let me know if there’s anything you need. _

_**Rika:** Thank you for texting me…. How did lunch with Jumin go?_

_**Jihyun:** It went well, he just wanted a chance to discuss a few things with me was all. _

_**Rika:** Oh? … what types of things?_

_**Jihyun:** Well, we were discussing Allison. She’s a childhood friend of Jumin and I._

_**Rika:** ...Oh really? You two must be close then._

_**Jihyun:** No, we lost contact after she left for three years to live abroad. She only returned to Korea the day we accepted her into the RFA._

_**Rika:** I see._

_**Jihyun:** Are you alright, Rika?_

_Rika: I’m fine._

_**Rika:** There are some emails I must reply to. _

_**Rika:** Please excuse me._

Jihyun knew she certainly wasn’t fine. But he couldn’t see why she wouldn’t be, was it Allison? No. It couldn’t have been, Rika hadn’t even properly met her yet. With his phone still in hand he sighed, memories of the cafe flooding his mind once more. Jumin still wanted him to get the surgery for his eyes. Jihyun of course refused. 

“I deserve this punishment, Jumin.” He gave the same reply every time, and he meant it. He couldn’t find one reason as to why he would deserve a gift such as precious as sight, he didn’t love her enough, perhaps he wasn’t loving her correctly? He wasn’t sure. But whatever he was doing, it was wrong, and he was paying the price. 

“That's nonsense Jihyun!” Jumin’s voice rose in anger, though it quickly returned to it’s business casual tone when other people in the cafe began to notice, “No one deserves to go blind. I insist you have this surgery. What are you going to tell Allison when she realizes you’re going blind? And that you’re letting yourself go blind?” Jumin felt wrong guilt tripping someone, but at this moment he saw it one of the only ways Jihyun had even the slightest chance of listening to his pleas. 

Jiyun froze for a second, his body visibly stiffening. What would Allison say? She wouldn’t hate him for being blind would she? No.. that wasn’t in her nature. She was always such a gentle soul, so understanding of others. If anything she would demand to know how it happened, and he’d have to make an excuse for that. “I.. imagine I’ll tell her just what i’m telling you. I won’t be getting the surgery Jumin.. I can’t.”

Jumin simply huffed out of pure annoyance, the rest of their meal was silent as either man refused to carry on a conversation, knowing it would just lead back to the same topic. Jumin was furious at Jihyun, Allison was going to be worried sick for this man and both of them knew it. He also knew Jihyun would try to hide his blindness from her at first, but he just hoped that charade wouldn't last long. 

Jihyun’s thoughts were broken by his ringtone. The automated voice coming through the speaker. _“Allura, Allison is calling.”_ Jihyun froze in place.


	5. Allura, Allison is calling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is calling, and wants to meet up. Jihyun is more than happy to meet his old friend, but will Rika feel the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I've been super busy with moving and all of this virus stuff. *sigh* But! it's here now! so please enjoy!

Jihyun stared down at his phone screen, holding it inches from his face to see her name appearing in bold white text, the voice speaking once more. “Allura, Allison is calling.” Confusion ran through his mind at lightning speed, leaving him little to no room to think of anything else. How had she even gotten his number? It had been changed so long ago after the founding of the RFA.. Though her number never seemed to change, the first contact he added on this phone was hers, just in the hope she’ll one day call. But now that it's actually happening he was so confused.. Did Jumin give it to her? This being the only logical explanation his mind could conjur. The monotone voice spoke her name again, breaking him from his thoughts. The woman he had longed to see for so long, the woman he thought had forgotten about himself and Jumin completely, was calling him directly. Slowly sliding his thumb across the screen, he gulped hard, his throat felt dryer than any desert on earth, his heart raced as he spoke. “Allison?”

“Jihyun.” She sounded relieved, almost as if she was afraid he wasn’t going to answer. Her voice was just as gentle as he remembered, like the warm embrace of the sunshine on the cloudiest of days but as soft as rose petals. She had always sounded so innocent, so gentle. It just seemed to be who she was, Like an Angel sent directly from the heavens and into his life. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he had fallen for her in the first place.. Before.. “Jihyun?” she asked once more, quickly grounding him. He shook his head before speaking once more.

“Allison, Jumin had told me you were back from America… Is that really where you’ve been this whole time?” His voice just above a whisper, the disbelief still clear in his voice. He used to be so sure that if she was to tell anyone any type of secret that he would be the first one to know, and Jumin second if not at the same time, especially if it was something as big as this.

“Yes.. I’m sorry, Jihyun.” She paused, her voice guilt-ridden. Had she really felt guilty for moving? Why did she even move in the first place? She bit her lower lip gently, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was going to explode any second, she took a deep breath before speaking once more. “I really wanted to tell you I was leaving, but I was afraid that if I did.. That I would just want to stay. I’m sure you’ll understand someday.” Her voice had lowered, matching his quietness.

A moment of awkward silence fell between the two, both had so much they wanted to say, but were just scared to, so he settled with the first thing he could think of. “Was your trip worthwhile? For whatever it was you had left for.” Concern laced in his voice, what if something had happened and he wasn’t there to comfort her as he had been every other time before? She would always go to either himself or Jumin for advice, and in a country where she was trying to be away from them.. Who did she turn to? Were they helpful? Did they keep her safe?

In reality, the trip wasn’t worth it at all. Three years living in complete fear and darkness when she could have been here building a comfortable life. But to keep Jihyun from worrying and asking any further questions on the subject, she lied. “Yeah.” This was the first time she had ever lied to Jihyun, and oh how she hated it. The word stuck to her tongue like a disease that she couldn’t cure, the feeling alone made her slightly dizzy, but she had to continue speaking to make this lie believable. “It was great, I’m just happy to be home.” And she truly was, every day away from Korea all she wanted was to fly back. She missed her home, her family, her friends, the only two friends she felt she had in this dark, cruel world. 

Then she heard it, his phone was vibrating, signaling another call attempting to come through the line. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called unannounced, I’m sure the call’s important, I’ll talk to you later, okay?” Jihyun pulled the phone away from himself to glance down at the screen. Rika was calling. When he heard the phone be pulled from her own face he spoke quickly “Wait!” He spoke louder than intended, he could picture the shocked look on her face as clear as day. “I..” His words felt heavy as he grew incredibly nervous. “Would you want to, maybe, meet for coffee sometime? Tomorrow maybe?” he asked, preparing himself for if she denied. 

“I’d love to.” She answered without much thought, a heavy weight lifted off of both chest as she let out a soft sigh of relief to herself. “Say three o’clock tomorrow afternoon?” now her heart had gone back to beating quickly, why was it beating this fast? She didn’t understand. Perhaps just because she had missed him so much, yes…

“Sounds like a plan, I’m sorry to hang up so soon but I must take this call.” He knew if he didn’t it would just upset Rika, and she seemed to be on edge enough already. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I promise.” And he had every intention of keeping this promise, he wanted to know everything he had missed, how did she look? What did she like? What had changed about her.. Was she even still the same person he knew?

“Sounds perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Her voice was more light and genuine, as she hung up the call she stared at her phone for a few more moments, not believing what had just happened, Jihyun had sounded so different, he was more shy and reserved? She couldn’t quite find the correct word for it. But something seemed off.. Hopefully she’d be able to find out what it was.

As the call ended, V looked down to the screen, the automated voice now letting the caller ID be known. “Rika is calling.” He smiled softly before sliding his thumb across the screen once more. “Rika, is something the matter?” His voice was careful but genuine, no matter how much she attempted to deny it, he did care for her, loved her even, but she never seemed to see it that way…

“V, why did you take so long to answer?” Her voice was tense, her words sharp enough they could cut through paper. He suddenly felt a little panic wash over him, he knew that if he said the wrong thing, she’d be really upset, and he didn’t know if he could deal with that at the moment. 

“I was talking to a friend, i’m sorry.” He spoke easily, as it wasn’t exactly a lie, though he did feel his heart beating faster, he wasn’t sure why as he really had no need to be nervous, he supposed he just wanted Rika to be happy. 

“A friend? Which one?” She squinted her eyes softly, her heart rate quickened in nerves as she squeezed the sheets on her bed below her, she hoped it wasn’t who she thought it was, though she wouldn’t be surprised either. Of course he would want to see her…

He froze for a moment, before sighing softly, his voice just above a whisper. “Allison.” he never had a reason to lie to her, and he wasn’t going to begin now.. But Rika had gone silent. Had he said something wrong? Did she not want him talking to Allison? Should he cancel meeting her? He didn’t know the answers, and it only confused him more. The silence left a tension that was so heavy he felt like he was suffocating.

“Rika?” He was practically begging for an answer at this point, he would shockingly prefer her yelling over this deadly silence. But before he could even blink the line went dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear to look down at the screen, she had hung up. His eyebrows furrowed as he rested his phone by his side, unsure of what to do from here. Should he apologize? But what is there to apologize for? 

He sat there thinking it over for what seemed like an eternity, his mind reeling over every single possibility, a ping from his phone broke his thoughts, as the automated voice informed him of what had happened. “New Message from, Allura, Allison.” His eyes widened softly, had she canceled? Unlocking his phone quickly he spoke softly. “Read the text to me.” There was a pause, the phone attempting to pick up what he had said. “Sure.” It spoke, before continuing. “Message from: Allura, Allison, sent at 10:24 pm. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.” It told him before the ding, signaling it was done. He stared down to the phone, no one had been excited to see him in a long time. He smiled softly to himself before sighing softly, standing and heading off to bed, he would have more time to think everything over in the morning.


	6. Rika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! The world's events have taken a toll on me and I haven't been able to write as much as I would like.. (aka I haven't written anything since the last chapter came out..) 
> 
> But here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I do appreciate feedback in any way! Thank you <3

Rika was currently lying horizontally across her bed. She hadn’t had a moment's peace of mind in over four days now.. All her troubles began when Allison had joined the organization. Since that moment it seemed that all of her Fiance's thoughts were with another, and oh how she hated it. Did Allison even know that her and Jihyun were engaged? She doubted it, this only making matters worse for her. Was Jihyun that ashamed of her? Did he just want her to leave? Is he going to leave her for Allison? No.. he wouldn’t do that. Would he? Dark thoughts continue to race through her mind, every thought being echoed into her ear as if it were a lover, a voice so gentle and smooth that one wouldn’t be able to doubt it for a second. She didn’t understand any of what was happening and it scared her.

Her chest tightened more as every thought passed, feeling as if someone was reaching into her chest and threatening to crush her heart with their very hand. Tears began to fall from the corner of her eyes, slowly sliding down her cheeks and onto the soft sheets below. Her labored breaths being replaced by quiet sobs, she had always been insecure about everything. Her looks, her relationship, sometimes even her position in the RFA.. So why.. Why was Jihyun doing this to her now? Did he just not realize he was doing it? Should she bring it up to him? … How would she even bring it up to him?

Her phone dinged from the wooden bedside table. She tilted her head to look at the glowing screen before reaching over to grab it, bringing it to eye view. Someone had started a chat room.. Getting a closer view at the names she read them to herself. 

Zen  
Yoosung★  
Jumin Han  
Allison☆

There it was. That one name she couldn’t stand to see or hear anymore. Though.. Perhaps she should try talking to her? Maybe she would understand why Jumin and Jihyun held her in such high regards if she got to know her? She raised an eyebrow at the thought, before tapping on the chatroom. 

**_Rika has entered the chatroom._ **

_**Jumin Han:** Good morning Rika. I trust you slept well?_

_**Zen:** Do you always have to be so boring? Morning Rika! _

_**Yoosung★:** Ah! There she is! Allison, this is Rika! My cousin I was telling you about! Also V’s Fiancee._

She smiled softly at the chat. Of course Yoosung would be the one to give introductions, and such straightforward ones as well. Shaking her head softly she looked back over the chat, figuring she should at least answer her friends. 

_**Rika:** Good Morning everyone! I saw all of you here and our newest member and realized I haven’t properly spoken to you yet! So.. Welcome to the RFA! _

_**Allison☆:** Thank you! That’s really kind of you :) _   
_**Allison☆:** Though I hope it isn’t too bad to ask… Who’s V? ^^; _

Rika was frozen in place by this statement, she.. Didn’t know who V was? She supposed it did make some sense.. Considering it seemed she only knew him by his given name. But this also meant she in fact didn’t know that Jihyun was engaged.. Yet.

_**Jumin Han:** V is Jihyun, Allison. It’s the name he uses for his photography career now._

_**Allison☆:** Ah, I see! Thank you Jumin. Well in that sense congratulations! _

_**Rika:** Thank you :) I’m sure it must be a huge shock to you after being gone for so long.._

_**Allison☆:** Well, yes I suppose. But it’s alright! I’m glad he’s found someone. You seem very nice :) _

Rika raised an eyebrow at the conversation. Wouldn’t she be upset that her friends never told her? Rika herself would be rather upset. She’s been with the RFA for almost a week and just now discovering who V was.. Did they ever plan on telling her? She did seem like a nice and quite understanding person.. Perhaps she should offer a meeting in person soon, since Rika could read people rather easily if they were in front of her, but it seemed the opportunity 

_**Zen:** Rika is very nice, and sure knows how to put a party together! _

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, that reminds me.. I believe we’re having a party in a week or so. _   
_**Jumin Han:** Rika, would it be alright if Allison were to join us? She might find it easier to fit in that way._

_**Rika:** Thank you both. And of course Jumin! I would love a meeting in person and the party is a wonderful way to greet a new member! _   
_**Rika:** So.. will you join us Allison?_

_**Allison☆:** Ah well, only if you’re sure! Then I’d love to! _

_**Yoosung★:** This is going to be so much fun! _

_**Zen:** The next party is sure to be an interesting one then! _

_**Jumin Han:** Yes, I’m glad you’ve decided to join us Allison. It will give the three of us a chance to reconnect all together in person. _

_**Allison☆:** That’s true! This is very exciting. Well, I must be off. I’m meeting Jihyun for coffee soon. I’ll speak to you all later! <3_

**_*Allison has left the chatroom*_ **   
**_*Rika has left the chatroom*_ **

Rika tossed her phone to the other side of the bed. Jihyun was meeting Allison for coffee.. And he didn’t bother telling her? Should she text him and ask why he never told her? He.. he should have a reason right? She sat up, scrunching the sheets below her into her fists. She sighed loudly to herself as she looked back over to her phone, grabbing it once more before opening her messages.

Jihyun however, sat in stunned silence after reading the chatroom. Allison now knew just exactly who he was, and his relationships to everyone. Of course he was meaning to tell her, but in his own time. A little saddened that he wasn’t the one to tell her in the first place he sighed to himself, setting his phone beside him as he ran his fingers through his hair. Was Allison going to be hurt because Jihyun himself didn’t tell her? Was Rika angry? Where does he go from here? Questions ran through his mind as he stared mindlessly at the floor. 

Not even a moment later his phone had dinged, the automated voice coming through once more “Message from: Rika, 2:23 PM” He sighed softly, lifting his phone to his face as he began reading over the text, not wanting it read aloud to him. 

_**Rika:** So you and Allison are getting coffee later?_

_**Jihyun:** Yes. I figured speaking in person would be nice, since we’ve only spoken over the phone since she returned. _

_**Rika:** I see. Jihyun… Do you still love me?_

_**Jihyun** : Rika, Of course I do. You’re the most precious thing in my life._

_**Rika:** ...Are you sure?_

_**Jihyun:** I’ve never been more positive. I need you as I need air to breathe, as the earth needs its sun._

Rika let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.. Of course he still loved her. She was his first love after all.. And they were engaged. Yes.. she wasn’t going to lose him so easily. He loved her unconditionally, no matter how dark she was becoming with every passing day, he would never leave her side. 

_**Rika:** Thank you Jihyun.. When you’re done with your meeting, will you stop by my apartment? I wish to spend some time with you._

_**Jihyun:** I would love nothing more, I’ll speak to you more tonight. Just the two of us, okay?_

_**Rika:** Yes, I’ll see you tonight then._

She placed her phone back down as she slowly stood from the bed, breathing gently as she calmed herself. Yes, everything was going to go Rika’s way, it always had before, so why would it change now? After all, the RFA was her own creation. No one could take such a precious position such as “founder” away from her. She smiled to herself as she walked into the kitchen, preparing some lunch for herself. And if.. For some reason.. Things didn’t go her way.. Well.. 

_That’s an easy fix._


	7. Past Relationships

Allison was sitting in the cafe she was meant to meet Jihyun at, her leg bouncing from the nerves building up inside of her. She hadn’t seen Jihyun in three years, and so many questions were running through her mind because of it. How would he react to her once he was here? Did he look the same? Was he planning on telling her that he was engaged or that he was V? She shook her head slightly, finding the small doubt of it rather silly. Of course he was going to tell her eventually, they were still rather close after all, or at least.. She hoped they were.

Jihyun however, was standing outside the front door to the cafe, he had been staring at the ground for the past minute trying to build the courage to even step inside. Did he even deserve to see her at this point? His life had turned into such a mess since she had left. Sighing softly he lifted his head and stepped into the cafe, what little vision he had scanned the room until at last he saw it. In a booth sat beside a floor to ceiling window, was a blob of the softest pink he’d ever seen.

Smiling softly to himself, he began to walk over to it, completely confident that this was Allison. Her hair had been just as unique as his own, though she had no clue where her pink hair had come from, and at one point her life couldn’t stand even looking at it from the pure hatred she received from others for it, she still remained ever so kind and gentle. Perhaps himself and Jumin always reassuring her there was nothing wrong with her hair, using himself as an example might have helped. 

As he stopped in front of the table, Allison lifted her head, instantly smiling at the sight of him. “Jihyun!” She sounded so excited, all of her worries and fears melting away as her eyes looked over his features. “It’s wonderful to see you again.. You really haven’t changed much have you?” She spoke in a gentle voice, showing the compassion she was known for. 

But she didn’t know how wrong she was, Jihyun was hesitant to remove his sunglasses, knowing that if he kept them on indoors it would raise suspicion, he wanted to hide the fact he was blind from her for as long as possible. “It’s nice to see you as well Allison.” He smiled softly before taking a seat at the table, Allison soon to follow. 

“So Jihyun, what brought the name V up?” She tilted her head slightly before her eyes slightly widened, a chuckle of embarrassment escaping her. “Forgive me for my forwardness, I suppose my curiosity got the better of me.”

Jihyun chuckled softly. “You don’t need to be so formal with me Allison.” He stated “V is my photography name. After you had traveled to America I picked up photography, I’ll have to take you to my gallery some time.”

She was surprised by this. “A gallery? That’s quite impressive Jihyun! I would love to see your works sometime!” She paused once more before speaking once more. “Is that how you met Rika?” She was hesitant to ask, afraid she would be coming off too bold.

“It is.” He spoke simply, showing he wasn’t offended. “She had come to my gallery quite often and was fond of a photograph of the sun I had taken, we connected over that photo I suppose.” He looked over to Allison once more before asking his own question. “I remember that you were in a relationship before you left, is that going well?”

She grew silent, the tension radiating off her was suffocating, though she smiled softly nonetheless. “We broke up before I left, that being one of the reasons I needed some time away I suppose.” She shrugged softly, trying not to think about it. Though Jihyun felt there was something more to it, he didn’t push the subject.

“I’m sorry.” He truly felt guilty for bringing it up, especially after seeing how uncomfortable it had made her. But in true nature for herself, she shook her head and smiled, assuring him it was fine. 

Figuring it would be best to change the subject his eyes locked on the pink strands of her hair. Last time he had seen her hair stopped just below her shoulders, but now it ended just at her waist, pink hair flowing like a waterfall of cherry blossoms. “You’ve let your hair grow out, it looks very nice.”

At this she smiled more genuinely. “Thank you. I thought long hair would suit me better.” Her voice trailed off. A look of confusion covering her features as she looked down to her hands in her lap. “Jihyun.” Her voice was now filled with a mix of sadness and concern. He made a small hum in response to let her know he had heard her. 

“We’re still close friends aren’t we?” She tilted her head up ever so slightly, only enough to look into his eyes, he was surprised by the sudden question, but answered easily. “Of course we are, why would you need to ask such a thing?” Trying his best to keep his voice even. 

“Because.. I vanished so suddenly. I spent three years being afraid of so many things, but the one thing that most concerned me, was if you and Jumin were going to hate me when I returned. I couldn’t imagine a world where I didn’t have either of you. You’re both like family to me and just the thought that you would never want to talk to me again-” 

Within a second, Jihyun was out of his chair, He held her in a tight embrace as tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. As her arms instantly wrapped around his waist in return, Jihyun began thinking, her attitude had changed so suddenly, as if someone had flipped a switch within her. Though he could understand why.. She did have quite a few years of built up emotions. “Jumin and I could never hate you. And I hope that whatever was scaring you is long gone, but we’ll always be here to comfort and protect you.” His voice was soothing and genuine.

A few tears had finally fallen, luckily the cafe was rather empty apart from a few people who glanced towards them but just as quickly lost interest. “Thank you Jihyun.” She felt ashamed, getting so emotional in front of him without warning. “I’m sorry. I know I should have been trying to control myself. But I'm just.. So happy to see you again.”

Jihyun shook his head gently. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I’m glad we met up today. The closure of seeing that you’re alright is worth everything.” She smiled once more before they returned to their seats.

For the next few hours they spoke about anything and everything, if there was ever a moment of silence it was a comfortable one, in some moments it felt like she had never left, they reconnected so easily which both were thankful for. But Jihyun still had a sinking feeling in his gut, how she had reacted to him bringing up her past relationship had him worried, why had she grown so tense? She seemed almost scared. For now, he was just going to wait, positive she would tell him when she was ready.


	8. Tension

As both Allison and Jihyun stepped out of the cafe, the sun was beginning to set. The delicate pinks and oranges painting the clouds with such elegance that Allison stood there for a moment to appreciate it. “I love sunsets.” She spoke suddenly, Jihyun looked over to her, an eyebrow rose in curiosity. 

“Yes, sunsets and rises are the true beauty of nature, You’ll probably never see anything more elegant than those.” He started lightly, glancing over to her before looking back to the sunset. “Have you thought about the sun more since you left?” He asked. 

She returned his glance and smiled softly. “I have. Where I was in America there was this mountain cliff, overlooking the whole city, a wonderful place to view the sunset and rise. I sat up there and thought about what you had told Jumin and I about the sun.” She paused with a soft sigh. “I thought a lot about yourself and Jumin in general. You’re both the most important people in my life.. I don’t ever want to lose either of you.” 

“You won’t.” Jihyun replied easily as he looked back over to her. “We both missed you terribly, and never stopped worrying where you had gone, or if you were alright.” He knew better than to add the fact that they wished to know the true reason why she had left in the first place.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I truly did just need time away from several things..” She paused once more, the same hint of sadness and tension in her eyes. “But we’ll discuss that another day. Now I should be heading home” She said before stopping in her tracks, turning back to Jihyun completely. “Thank you for meeting with me today, it means a lot.”

He smiled at her once more. “Of course Allison, it was my pleasure, Do you need some assistance getting home?” He asked out of courtesy, before she left she had always walked everywhere she went, so he assumed now was no different, and he was willing to walk with her if it helped her feel safer.

She smiled fondly and shook her head. “I’ll be fine, it’s right down the street, thank you though for the offer.” She stepped closer to him and embraced him without much thought. He tensed up for only a second before relaxing and returned her embrace. After a moment of blissful comfort, she looked up to him. “You get home safely too okay?” 

Jihyun nodded with a soft chuckle. “I promise.” He said, looking over her bright smile once more before she began walking down the street. After she was out of sight he began his own journey to Rika’s apartment where he had promised to meet her once the coffee break was over. 

Twenty minutes later he steps up to Rika’s apartment and gently knocks on the door. When the door opens Rika is standing there, a deadpan expression on her face. “Have fun?” She asked simply, getting straight to the point, raising an eyebrow as she awaited his answer. 

“I suppose. If you would count seeing an old friend fun.” He stated, trying to keep his voice even, he knew the look she was giving, and that this evening probably wasn’t going to end calmly. He had been trying so hard to help her lately but whatever darkness she was in just seemed to be pulling her in deeper, he was afraid that eventually she would be so deep in the darkness that it would be impossible for him to pull her to safety in the light. 

With his reply she simply huffed in response, walking back into the living room without another word, but making sure to leave the door open for Jihyun to step inside. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching her golden hair walk away from him, sighing softly to himself, he stepped in after her, gently closing the door behind him.

“Rika, are you feeling well?” He asked, mostly just out of pure curiosity. He did always have a tendency to ask her the same question every couple of days.

With the question, she looked back to him. Her eyes looked neutral from a distant view but once he got closer he saw every emotion lying with them, like a winter storm that was waiting to be released. “I’m fine. It’s just- I understand you wanting to see old friends, that doesn’t bother me. But it seems that since she’s gotten back.. She’s occupied more of your thoughts than I have. My question is why? Did yourself and Allison used to be together when you were younger?” She began with a rather straightforward question.

“N-” He was cut off before he could answer, his eyes widening slightly.

“Am I just not good enough anymore? Why Jihyun? All I desire to know is why, why are you thinking of her every waking moment!” Her voice rose in intensity and anger, her fist curling into balls at her sides as she looked down, but not before he got a glance at those intense eyes. 

“Rika-” He kept his voice low and even. “Please listen, Allison and I were never together. You can ask Jumin if you don’t believe me.” Keeping his voice low and calm. “I’ve told you before and the words are still as true now as they were then.. You’re the only one I’ve ever loved Rika. You are my sun.” 

“All you’ve done lately is prove that you LIE!” The last word screamed so loudly Jihyun was sure it could break glass, within another moment a vase was thrown past his head, colliding with the wall behind him, sending the fragile pieces flying in different directions, a small piece digging into the back of his shoulder. 

He winced at the pain, closing his eyes tightly. “Rika-” His voice had become weak and broken. “Please-” He began to beg for her to calm down, but within another moment a smaller vase broke against the same spot on the wall the first vase did, another piece digging into his lower back. 

“I knew you’ve never loved me! It was just for pity right?! I always had the feeling you were thinking of someone else, and now I know who it was!” A final glass figure shattered, but this time not at him, but onto the wall to Rika’s right. She let out one defeated scream before looking back to Jihyun who hadn’t moved since he walked in. 

His body was visibly tense, but his eyes were locked on Rika’s small form, refusing to look away. At this moment, it all became so difficult for him, realizing for the first time that maybe… maybe she was already so broken, his light couldn’t undo what his love had caused. Perhaps he was the reason she was so broken.. He didn’t know much about her past, with her not wanting to discuss it, apart from her parents of course.

Rika’s eyes widened as if she had been snapped out of a trance, looking around the room to see the shattered glass behind to her right and the pile of blue and white behind Jihyun. Though.. She didn’t feel guilty at the sight of it. In a way she felt relieved. Maybe.. Maybe now was the right time to go begin her plan, then she can show them all who the real boss is. 

But that would have to wait for another night, the plan still needed some final adjustments and now she was thinking of some changes. She took a few deep breaths before attempting to speak once more. “Please leave. I need some time alone and need to contact some guests for the party.” She waved her hand dismissively before turning away and walking down the hall.

Jihyun stood motionless for a moment, his thoughts running in circles within his mind. As he slowly regained his senses the numbing pain returned to his back, slowly reaching his hand behind him, he felt a wet substance running down his back, what he assumed was blood. Sighing to himself he stepped out of the apartment, and knowing he couldn’t walk home with his condition he called a cab, the wounds not serious enough for a hospital. 

He just hoped all of this would blow over by morning.


	9. Chapter 9 | Mint Eye

Green eyes watched the clumps of rain droplets slide down the window in their metaphorical race to reach the bottom, the rain had always put her in a calm state of mind, no matter how hard it fell, or how loud it crashed. It was always so calming. A welcoming presence. She knew that soon her plan that she had spent years planning would soon be coming to reality. But was she prepared for it? She had created an entire new world, a paradise. A place where she and every other broken soul she could find would finally be happy, leaving the hurt behind. 

She couldn’t explain why she was so broken.. Maybe she was just born that way. Meant to be broken and left alone to rot in the overpowering sadness that came with it. Did she even deserve to be loved? She had always believed that everyone deserves a chance at happiness, at love. But perhaps.. Maybe what everyone in her youth had said about her was true.

Her eyes cast up to the overlooking dark sky, the occasional flashes of lightning bring the only source of light she had, followed by the soft rumbling of thunder. Her mind having a war within itself, she knew it was time to go. She should be leaving right now. But why? Why did she hesitate to do so? Maybe she never wanted to go? She wanted to try and stay and make things work, hoping that one day he’ll accept her darkness, the only thing that had ever accepted her for who she truly was. 

But she knew that would never happen, he would always be there trying to take her into his bright light. The light she was so desperately trying to escape, she didn’t belong in the light, she wasn’t worthy of the light. She just wanted to stay comfortably inside of her darkness, was that so much to ask of him? Perhaps it was. Perhaps he would never understand how she truly felt, she already knew he was growing feelings for another. That “Allison”. Had he liked her once before? She thought she remembered something Jumin stated about the three of them going to school together. It wasn’t fair.. None of it was fair. Once again someone was taking away what little happiness she had left. Perhaps it was the world's way of playing a cruel joke on her. 

She stood from her position, her body moving subconsciously as her mind was far too occupied with the lingering thoughts. When she left, would they just replace her with Allison? Would she be the new host? The one everyone looked to for advice or comforting words, She figured this to be the case. The door unlocked as she swiftly pulled it open, stepping outside into the cool rain, her hair and tan dress becoming drenched in a matter of mere moments. The sound of the rain taking over any and all thoughts, now she knew exactly what she was doing, and where she was going. 

“Rika?” A voice broke through the rain, the voice she knew all too well.. The voice she was trying to get away from. Looking over her shoulder it didn’t take long to find him through the darkness, his mint hair would be visible from miles away. “What do you want, V?” She called him by his alias, she always seemed to do that, though she wasn’t quite sure why..

He stood there for a moment, getting equally as drenched in the rain, though he didn’t seem to mind nor care about it. “Where are you going?” His voice loud enough only to be heard over the rain, knowing better than to try and take a few steps towards her, watching her with worried eyes as his body tensed, it had become hard to breathe, he knew exactly what was happening, and he had to try and find a way to stop it. 

“I think you already know the answer to that, V.” She answered lightly, turning her head to face the forest once more, she knew it would take a while to travel by foot, but there were ways to get around that. “We both know I don’t belong here anymore, I belong there, where I can be myself. Where me and my darkness can live in peace, without being threatened by your light.” Her voice grew sharp, leaving little to no room for any sort of argument. 

“Rika-” he began before sighing softly. “Please, we can talk about this… Just come back inside and we’ll try to work it out, I promise.” He offered, taking a small step towards her. He didn’t want to lose her, not like this.. He was the cause of all of this and he knew it, he just wanted to help her.. Why did she hold her darkness so dearly? Why won’t she come to the light? He didn’t know the answers but oh how he wished he did. His heart was being torn in half right in front of him and he knew he had no power to stop it. 

Rika shook her head, the soaked blonde strands sticking to her back and shoulders, resisting the urge to look back at him, she couldn’t.. Because then, she’d want to stay. That was the power V seemed to have, having others believe him or bend to his will without any effort at all and why? Was it pity? Or some blind loyalty, like a dark cloud that they couldn’t see the real him through, the cloud that only Rika knew what was on the other side. 

“No, V. We can’t…. We’ve tried so many times before to make it work and look at where it has gotten us! Your light suffocates me, and I can’t bear to be around it any longer!” She stated firmly. A moment of deafening silence fell between them, Jihyun had so much to say but he also knew she wouldn’t listen.. There was no stopping this and he hated it. Without another word, Rika began to walk once more. 

“Rika!” Jihyun called out one last time, her walk turning into a run, before completely disappearing into the night. Her breath picked up as she ran, pushing herself to the limits to get as far away from what she once thought was her home, a life she was hoping to build with V. But none of that mattered anymore… She had to get to her salvation. 

Jihyun stood there motionless, he felt his heart shattering into a million pieces with every step Rika took to get away from him, he was now empty and broken. The only person he had ever loved running from him like he was some sort of movie villain, it confused him to no end. After a few moments, he stepped back into the home. What was he going to tell the RFA? He couldn’t tell them she had just run away to a new life.. No.. he had to think of something else, and quickly. His mind reeling with possibilities he thought on the one that seemed the most logical at the time.. She had committed suicide. It was an awful thing to suggest, and he knew none of the members would take kindly to the idea.. But he felt that he now had no choice. Sliding his phone out from his pocket, he dialed the emergency line to report a suicide. 

A few hours later Rika had finally stopped walking. Heaving for breath slightly as she took a moment to relax, she was finally here. Standing up straight, she opened her eyes. Before her stood a white building that looked to be nothing more than a castle. Windows lined the walls with blue curtains resting on the inside. The roof was a large mint colored structure, the pillars ending in the same color. Eye shaped carvings lined the section of a wall right above the door, and above that was a welcoming sign. 

“Mint Eye”


	10. Goodbye

The smell of coffee and recently baked pastries filled the room, the only sounds to be heard were the low rumbles of thunder outside, a sound she had once found comforting was now something she wished would go away, at least for a while. For it was far too similar to the feeling of her heart, a low rumble before shattering into a million pieces, and left behind only to be remembered as a last thought. The rain itself mocking the tears that gathered in the corners of her eyes, for the rain could fall freely, whereas she wouldn’t show such emotion around so many strangers. But perhaps he knew that… perhaps that’s why he asked her to meet him here of all places, in the early morning when the cafe would be the busiest, seems rather cruel now that she thinks about it. 

Allison was sitting in the cafe that she usually frequented, the man who she thought was a lifelong friend sitting across from her claiming he had no desire to be her friend any longer. His whole form soaking wet from the unforgiving rain, the wet turquoise strands of his hair stuck to his face as his eyes stared into her soul. Her eyes quickly averting from his own as she stared out the window, trying to gather her thoughts to hide her true hurt. There was no rhyme or reason given why he didn’t want to be her friend any longer, or at least not that she knew of. She hadn’t even attempted to speak since he made his decision. “I don’t desire to be in contact with you any longer.” Is all he had said, and not a word was spoken since. He knew he had hurt her in unimaginable ways, she was his first friend after all… but did he even care?

“Why?” She softly uttered the first word to be spoken in almost an hour. “We’ve been friends for so long.. Since childhood even! So just…why? Is there something going on I should know about?” Her voice was just above a whisper, not daring to speak any higher over fear of her tears finally falling. A moment of silence hung above them as Jihyun’s just continued to stare at her. “Why was he doing this? Allison was so precious to him, his first friend, one of his closest friends, someone he could confide in. So why was he pushing her away? Would he end up doing the same to Jumin? No. Perhaps he’s just doing this because it’s what Rika wanted. Perhaps if he pushes her away long enough, Rika will come back to him… Or that’s just hopeful wishing and he’s losing a dear friend for nothing. 

“I’m trying to protect you.” He spoke just as softly as she had, watching her furrow her eyebrows in confusion as she only grew more desperate for answers. Please.. Don’t make this any harder than it has to be.. “Protect me? From what?” Allison asked, her voice dripping with the pain and betrayal she was feeling, the feeling he had put there. “From myself.” He answered simply, breaking eye contact as he was now looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. But she could tell there was so much more meaning behind those two words than he was letting on, she knew him just too well. “Jihyun please- that doesn’t make any sense! Something is going on with you I know it! Just please… tell me.” She was sounding more hopeless the more she carried on.

“Alli-” Jihyun began, but was quickly cut off. “Please!” her voice broke. Jihyun looked back to her, her tears had fallen. The sight alone was breaking his own heart into a million shards, he wasn’t sure if he could stay much longer knowing he had done this to her. “You’ve changed, Jihyun.” The statement itself seemed cold and bitter, something from disappointment. But when he looked over her features, she seemed perfectly calm. Her face not showing anger or malice, not even sadness, just concern for her friend. She was destroying him in so many ways.. But he had to push her away.. To keep her safe. 

“Me? You’re the one who’s changed Allison.” He began, his voice as cold and stern as Jumin’s which was very unlike him, Allison sat in shocked silence, her eyes had gone slightly wide from the unexpected statement. He had to make up excuses, and fast. “You leave for America without a word to Jumin or I, Stay there for three years, we don’t even know if you’re safe or if you’re doing well or anything, and then you suddenly come back acting like nothing’s happened.. But a lot’s happened. Things you couldn’t even begin to imagine.” He stated firmly, tears still streaming down Allison’s face as she gently shook her head. “This isn’t like you Jihyun. You’re not yourself.. The Jihyun I knew would never say such things.” She wanted to run away, to hide in her bedroom away from everything, from her feelings, from herself, from Jihyun. 

“Well the explanation to that is rather simple.” He hated acting this way, this wasn’t him. He cared for Allison so deeply, wanted nothing but the best for her, please.. Just stop talking, save this friendship while you still can, don’t let such a kind and generous person leave your life. “I’m not the person you knew anymore.” He sounded so uncaring, so distant.. And he hated every second of it. He knew she would tell Jumin everything that’s happened here, and he was ready for the backlash he would receive. Because he was keeping her safe, and that was enough. 

Allison was speechless, she felt like an empty shell of a human being, a piece of her very being had been torn from her and she still didn’t know why. Would he actually tell Jumin what was wrong with him? Was Jumin going to push her away as well? She couldn’t bare the thought as she looked down to her hands in her lap, her fingers interlocked so tight her knuckles were turning white. Teardrops fell onto them as she nodded softly, her hair covering her face to hide it from the overlooking strangers and Jihyun himself. “Yes..” She mumbled out softly, her voice hoarse and cracked as she stood slowly, grabbing her bag as she stood. “I suppose you’re not the same person..” Without giving him another chance to speak she tried to hold onto her last shred of dignity, walking calmly out of the cafe, leaving Jihyun to think everything over.

She walked down the street without a specific designation in mind, lightning lit up the sky as she walked, the familiar roars of thunder soon following, a sound she had once found comforting. Her emotions were like a raging black ocean she couldn’t find her way out of, she was suffocating on the salty water, gasping for any breath she could.. But there was no one to help her. Collapsing to her knees in the middle of the sidewalk she wrapped her arms around herself, continuing to cry until she couldn’t feel anything, her screams of pain filling the empty street but she knew no one would come to check. For one of the only people who once cared had just abandoned her. 

“Jihyun! You have to swear that we’ll always be friends.” Her mind in all of it’s cruelty, replaying a memory from when the two of them were a mere five years old, playing in Jihyun’s yard with a sprinkler, she had fallen over the small device and scraped her leg, Jihyun didn’t hesitate to call for his mother to help her. After her wound was cleaned and covered his mother smiled brightly to her, informing her that she should be more careful. Quickly nodding and a small thank you, she ran back outside to Jihyun, where they then made the promise of a lifetime. “Jihyun! You have to swear that we’ll always be friends.” he looked shocked at first, his turquoise eyes wide with surprise, though he quickly smiled and nodded eagerly. “Always!” He answered, pulling her in for a hug.

Just when she thought she ran out of tears, she cried harder than before at the mere memory, a promise that now meant nothing to Jihyun. Tightening her embrace around herself she sat there on the sidewalk on her knees in the pouring rain, occasionally flinching at loud cracks of thunder that would take her off guard, the lightning lighting up the street long enough for her to ensure that no one else was around, she was alone.. She would always be alone. 

After half an hour, a low rumbling could be heard in the distance. Though this time, it wasn’t thunder, it was the engine of a car. Allison didn’t move from her spot as the car stopped beside her, not daring to even look in it’s direction. The car door clicking open could be heard over the rain as the footsteps slowly approached her, but there was no mistaking who she was to anyone. 

“Allison?” A gentle but firm voice came through, a voice she knew all too well. Quickly looking up from her spot she took in the features of her now only friend, his concerned onyx eyes and now damp black hair bringing her comfort she didn’t think she could feel after today's events. She huffed in relief and began crying once more. “Jumin.” Her voice breaking once more, without missing a beat, Jumin took off his suit’s jacket and placed it over Allison. “Come.” He instructed her gently, helping her stand before escorting her into the awaiting limousine. “I’ll be taking you home, now please.. What are you doing out here?” 

“Jumin… it’s a long story.” She answered softly, her voice distant. Jumin simply sighed patiently and nodded. “I’ve got all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Your support and criticism is always appreciated as I am a growing writer!


End file.
